This comparative study is evaluating the efficacy of postoperative massage and physioacoustic vibrations in improving outcomes for patients undergoing abdominal laparotomy for removal of malignant lesions. Primary outcomes include: patient sensory and affective pain ratings, anxiety and distress levels. Secondary outcomes include: urinary cortisol levels, NK cell activity, systolic BP, pulse, number of additional health services. GCRC will be utilized for cortisol assay and blood preparation.